the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Part of Me
Part of Me is a song originally by Katy Perry. It was featured in Hit Me With Your Best Shot, the fifth episode of the first series. It was sung by Brandon, Dakota, Jayden, Katy, Narise, Nemo, Olivia & Skylar as a diva-off between them for the roles of Jack, Sally and Shock. Lyrics Katy Days like this I want to drive away Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade Narise You chewed me up and spit me out Like I was poison in your mouth Brandon You took my light, you drained me down That was then and this is now Brandon, Katy & Narise Now look at me Brandon, Dakota, Jayden, Katy, Narise, Nemo, Olivia & Skyler This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jayden I just wanna throw my phone away Find out who is really there for me Dakota You ripped me off, your love was cheap Was always tearing at the seams Skylar I fell deep and you let me drown But that was then and this is now Dakota, Jayden & Skylar Now look at me Brandon, Dakota, Jayden, Katy, Narise, Nemo, Olivia & Skyler This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Nemo Now look at me, I'm sparkling A firework, a dancing flame Olivia You won't ever put me out again I'm glowing, oh woah oh Brandon, Katy, Narise So you can keep the diamond ring It don't mean nothing anyway Dakota, Jayden & Skylar In fact you can keep everything Yeah, yeah Nemo & Olivia Except for me Brandon, Dakota, Jayden, Katy, Narise, Nemo, Olivia & Skyler This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no This is the part of me, no, This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Videos Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Brandon Day Category:Songs Sung By Dakota Pearce Category:Songs Sung By Jayden Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Katy Callaghan Category:Songs Sung By Narise Ersando Category:Songs Sung By Nemo Mcoy Category:Songs Sung By Olivia Shanton Category:Songs Sung By Skylar Jablonski Category:Songs